Kagome's greatest gifts
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Kagome had woken to find a croan had impregnated her with the first children of Kouga, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. But this turn of events nearing the final battle with Naraku does little to throw Kagome or the man she desires off beat. S/K fic. lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Let me begin with I do not own InuYasha, this is to be understood throughout the story… it is tedious to mention it every chapter.**

**With that said, I know some of you have been waiting for 'Still' but I have hit the infamous wall that I cannot surpass at the moment. Bear with me as I gurgle out a new scenario to entertain you.**

**Enjoy.**

**Addy Eli**

**Prologue: Time Jumpers**

**A time between InuYasha's and Kagome's…**

The girls watched their mother twitch next to the well, their sensitive ears picking up the sound of her muttering. Approaching their polar figures catch her attention. Rising from the lip of the well Kagome motions for them to stand next to the well.

"I know this all seems strange to the pair of you, but you have to trust what I have told you." Kagome turns to the darker daughter, her black hair tied back in the long loose braid, her pelt of dark fur with her tail swaying behind her strong legs. "Your father will easily see who you are, if he is paying attention. It is hard not to see who you belong to." Turning to the pale daughter Kagome takes in the golden eyes calculating her movements from behind silver bangs. "Your father will calculate everything before he admits that it is possible."

"Are you not coming mother?" The darker asks.

"I believe we are to go alone." The pale one mutters. "She is already tempering with the past, yet she will only send us."

"I will slow you down." Kagome hugs them tightly before motioning for them to enter the well. "Go girls, make sure that the witch is killed." The darker pecks her mother on the cheek, then leaps into the well. A swirl of light absorbs her as the pale daughter nods to her mother and vanishes into the well. "I hope this is what was supposed to happen." Kagome turns and heads for the village silently as her thoughts follow her eldest children.

"Get off me," The wolf grumbles as they glance from the well bottom. "I didn't know you were so heavy."

"We have business to attend to before we start to fight." The Inu barks jumping from the well. "I can smell them…"

"I smell mother… she did send us to the right time I pray." The wolf dashes on nimble legs after her sister's vanishing form. "To think me the oldest and she the baby…"

**Chapter One: **_**Almost**_** in the nick of time**

Her head hurt, 'God I need some aspirin.' A groan echoes off the walls around her. Others stir causing chains to rattle. Her brown eyes flutter open to take in the sight of her friends hanging around her, each waking slowly. 'Where are we? Did we fall into one of Naraku's traps?' Coughing she finds that her arms and legs are chained to the rock below her. Wincing she finds that her uniform is missing, in its place a yakata is tied loosely.

"Kagome," Sango murmurs. "Are you alright?"

"I think, but I don't know where we are."

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha growls. "You know what the hell happened?"

"It hit quickly. As if the clearing itself was the cause of attack." His baritone bounces off the walls into every ear.

"Don't you worry Kagome," Kouga grunts pulling against his shackles. "I'll get us out of here."

"Unlikely flea bag." InuYasha barks. "Even I can't break these chains."

"They are probably too strong for you half—" A door opens in front of Kagome, a hunched old form walking into the room. The old woman circles Kagome, touching her lightly along the leg to the arm stretched above her head. "Don't touch my woman."

"How are you feeling little miko?" The scratchy voice murmurs as her shriveled hand rubs at her stomach. "Not sick or sore are we?"

"Who are you?" Kagome whimpers as the woman puts pressure on her stomach. "Stop pushing on me."

"They have settled then…"

"What are you talking about you psycho?" InuYasha snaps.

"I have given you the gift of life." The croan laughs. "I cannot tell you which have settled… for I have sampled the seed of wolf, Inu, and half-breed." Grumbling the woman walks over to the chains holding Kouga. "I was tempted to keep yours for myself wolf, you are very handsome."

"I should kill you for touching my woman."

"I long to see the children, so that I might know which seed has settled inside her." The croan moves to Sesshomaru, her hands touching at the restored arm. "The miko is indeed powerful if she can return such to a being as strong as yourself… surely she will have full blooded spawns."

"Kagome this woman—" Through the door two cloaked figures enter, their aura masked as the first stands over Kagome. "Who are…" A glint of poison snaps from the standing figure to the one still in the door. Grabbing the whip-like poison the creature grabs the croan, wrapping the wire to her neck and pulling it firmly snapping her neck.

Dropping the body the figure lifts and brushes off the protective mask, the cloak falling to the floor as her marbled eyes focus on each person in the room. The figure above Kagome tosses her cloak aside, revealing her golden orbs, and long silver hair. Poison whips out releasing each clasp allowing the slayer to help Kagome up.

"Who are you?" Kouga growls approaching the marble-eyed demon. Kagome stands to look over the girl, her heart beating in her chest like a hammer. Placing a hand on Kouga's forearm Kagome passes him to look into the mixed eyes.

"Of wolf?"

"Hai." She bows to the miko. "I believe you need rest, we take much of your strength." Kagome shakes as the demon grabs her elbow, helping her to rest on the stone table. Glancing at the wolf the girl turns away, glad that her wolven ears were not present to press down in fear.

"The other is of Inu isn't she?" Kagome murmurs.

"I am." The other stands beside her sister, their forms polar in the light. "You were correct that we needed to come."

"When is mother not correct, Sai?"

"Kai, I feel we need to leave, our presence is causing her distress."

"No!" Kagome grabs their arms. "Please… I am not scared of the pair of you, but the situation that has been created." Sighing the miko looks at the Lord of the Western Lands, and the Prince of the Wolf Tribe. "There is not a third right?"

"Nai stayed with our family in the future. She was not strong enough to make the trip." Kai, the wolf murmurs. "She is commonly ill and not much for travel."

"Then the witch really did make you…" InuYasha slumps to the floor next to Miroku. "Great."

"What, trying to figure out how you will tell Kikyo?" Kagome stands, her anger licking the girls with spiritual energy. "I swear InuYasha I think you are the most selfish person that I have ever met, what was I thinking that I liked you so much?"

"Kagome," Sango wraps her arms around her friend, looking at the girls before them before turning and leaving the room. The fresh air whips around them, filling Kagome's lungs. "I will help you find a way out of this."

"If those are my children from the future, then I believe we can do nothing to change what will happen." She bursts into tears, leaning into the slayer for comfort. "I am so scared Sango… I can't do this… I'm too young."

"Contrary to your belief mother," Sai joins them as the others emerge from the cavern. "You are very strong, and you are highly capable of caring for each of us. You shelter many children while we grow."

"We have many orphan brothers and sisters back home." Kai places a soft hand on her mother's shoulder. "Though we are your first, we are far from your last." Kagome glances at the demon wearily. "Not that you have many…"

"Meaning?" Kagome grumbles. "Since you are here, you might as well tell us how many I have. For that matter how many do Sango and Miroku have?"

"You warned that you would ask such questions." Sai mutters looking at the tall Lord. "You have eight. Sango and Miroku have four."

"Other than you, who is the father?"

"We are not allowed to tell you." Kai grumbles. "You made us swear on Chi's life."

"Chi is the new born, the reason you could not return and deal with the witch yourself." Sai watches Kai pace along the ledge. "My sister is nervous, she is trying to decide on becoming the ruler of the Wolven clans."

"The clans are together?" Kouga stammers. "If she is to take over that would mean that I am the overall leader."

"Hai that you be." Kai turns to look at him shyly. "I feared meeting you, I didn't know what you were like before the clan unison, and mother always told me of her first meetings with you."

"You mean the kidnapping?" Kagome growls coming to her feet with Sango's help. "What am I going to do, how will this work if three demons are having a child by me?"

"You will be contained to the valley South of here, where the three will protect you until we are born." Sai watches Sesshomaru move closer, his clawed hand twitching. "I know you wish to string me up, to question me for the information of the future but I cannot tell you."

"The witch was right that you have full blooded demons… what about the one the witch gave her from me?" InuYasha murmurs to the wolf and Inu.

"Nai is of half blooded proportion, though she is stronger due to her miko mixed blood such as ours." Sai turns her head to watch Kai crouch on the cliff edge. "It would be wise to scout ahead for now, being distracted will lead to complications."

"I shall return shortly." Kai affirms before diving off the cliff into the forest. Kouga rushes to the edge to see the girl gone from sight. Turning he glares at the other in fear.

"She is a daredevil mother says… it makes her heart race. I never fancied the idea of leaping off of cliffs or waterfalls to find what is at the bottom… yet I shame to say we shared blood in the womb." Assessing the groups Sai turns and approaches the cliff edge, smiling viciously as demons scattered in the forest within the mile. "He power radiates from her like wind, causing lesser demons to scatter in fear."

"You are the heir to my kingdom, such formality and strength in the way you control yourself. Has the Sesshomaru trained you in the ways of the nobles?"

"I live in a freshly built compound, my siblings live there, with InuYasha and Kagome present at all times. You frequently take me along patrols, and journeys to many places I will need to know when I take power." From the forest the fur clad girl approaches, her thin muscled legs flexing.

"Free to move." Kai chirps glancing at their faces. "You called me a daredevil again didn't you? You nearly scared Ginta with that speel… come on, I want to get a nice camping area with lots to hunt."

"Takes your mind off of things?" Kouga asked bringing up the rear of the party with the wolf girl. "I enjoy hunting because I get to keep my focus on something that is not going to matter within the next hour."

"I have many decisions when we return, regarding the clans, and the situation involving my free status for strong males. Sesshomaru has found many offers that I should consider, but I find that I must love that person before I can commit to them eternally." Kai releases a loud sigh as she crosses her arms in frustration. "I have fought beside two splendid males, both eligible to take me as a mate. The first is too shy to mention such desires openly before me, and the second is afraid his station is below me."

"Station… he is in the clan?"

"Yes in this time he would be within his first years of life, his mother says she had him the year after the devastation of our males… he was the first born male that spring."

Sesshomaru walked beside the miko, her hands pressed to the flat plains of her abdomen her brow etched in thought. Inhaling he could smell the scent of his pup already tickling his senses. Before long the three males would be following her, desiring her, but he growled low turning his eyes from her. 'I will never fall so low as to bed her.'

Ahead the slayer and monk spoke with the young Inu, her hair glistening much like his. 'Her offspring are very healthy, except they mention the half-breed is commonly ill. He pedigree certainly affects some no doubt.' He finds InuYasha leaping through the trees over head, knocking loose branches to fall around the travelers.

"Sesshomaru." He glances at the miko casually. "Where were you… I was asking a question."

"Proceed."

"If she turns out so well, you would never need another heir. You know the saying an heir and a spare." She gives a forced chuckle that halts when she finds him glancing at her confused. She was proud that he eyes could pick the small details he forgave to her, it made their talks all the more pleasing. "It was a joke."

"It sounds as if you imply I will desire another strong and healthy pup from you miko." She watched his lips curl slightly at the edges, giving away the humor he took from the comment. "I would not ask for such things from a human were it to my discrection."

"I wouldn't want to sleep with you anyways… it would be like sleeping with my grandfather."

"Your grandfather is of Inu blood, who is skilled in the art of pleasing his bedmates?"

"You know what I meant, you mangy dog." Kagome giggled smacking at his arm.

"What are you two joking about?" InuYasha grunts landing in front of them.

"Nothing InuYasha chan… just silly jokes." Kagome waves him off. Her heart aching as he gives a common 'feh' and disappears into the trees once more. She knew that he was like a brother, but the pain never seemed to fade beyond the thump of her heart when he would look at her as if he could see straight to Kikyo through her eyes. Looking at Sesshomaru, who had returned to looking ahead of himself silently as she mused his features, Kagome couldn't help but think of how much the brothers looked alike.

Her favorite feature of Sesshomaru aside from the delicate arch of his brow when he was deep in thought, was the moon in the center of his forehead. Commonly when they would wander into the night together, and she would read from her texts on history she would think of tracing the blue flesh as he sat with his eyes closed. But she had never been brave enough to try, fearing his reflex would be to burn her with his acid grip.

'Tonight.' She thought glancing at the moon once more before down at his drawn brow. 'I will just reach out, and run my finger over it while he sits with his eyes closed.'

"This will suffice for a camp tonight, by nightfall tomorrow we will reach the destination." Sai disappears once they are in the clearing, her movements invisible to all. Kai comes to rest at the foot of a large tree facing North, her spot giving ample view of all the others in the group.

"I do not wish to hear of the future tonight miko." Sesshomaru stood next to the waters, his face turned upstream where he could hear the water of a spring, could smell the steamed water. "I wish simply to relax and hear one of your tales… the children are no longer present on these trips, but I long to hear something that would please them."

"Is there a spring close, I really would like to soak." Motioning for her to follow he begins trekking through the underbrush to the water's edge. "Perfect…" Kagome turns to the retreating demon. "You wanted to hear a story…"

"I can hear from the forest, you may have your privacy miko." Her fingers coil into the sleeve of his haori, bringing him to a halt. "Miko—"

"I am already pregnant with three babies. What is the worst that can happen?" She chuckles weakly. "I just want to soak, I don't care if you watch… you could join if you like."

"It would be unwise, the wolf would likely wish to accompany you if he knows of such actions."

"But you won't jump my bones the second my clothes are off." She wags a finger toward the camp. "He would, I trust you Sesshomaru." Her fingers begin to unbutton the blouse on her, then the bra that holds her breasts slips to the ground. He turns his back and folds neatly to the ground. "Come on I don't bite."

"I do." He glances over his should to see her slip the snug jeans over his hips, dancing as she pushes them lower. "I can also do much for that nasty state of purity clinging to your scent."

"Does it smell bad?" She murmured slipping into the water.

"It is very inticing…" He growled inhaling her once more.

"Join me, please Sesshomaru sama." She whimpers like a pup as she folds her arm over the rock, tilting her head left and right to gain his attention.

"No."

"Fine." Flicking water she hits his cheek, causing him to growl. " You can wear your clothes for all I care."

"Why is this so important to you miko?"

"Because… I want comfort. I am scared to death about what will be happening. I know that I don't want to be a virgin when I have them, someone will have to break my barrier before they come out… and if I have my choice of now or later I choose now. And from you."

"Why not the wolf, he claims his love for you."

"The girls have told me much about the future… I know what I am asking." Defeated the demon removes his layers and slips into the water next to her tiny form. "You don't even have to look at me…"

"Kagome…" He pulls her face to his slowly. "I find it hard to decide whether to scold you, or to ravish you."

"I would prefer the ravishing…" she giggles. "Close your eyes first." Kagome demands.

"Why?"

"Just do it." She huffs, reluctantly he shuts his eyes, listening as he arm comes out of the water. Her finger barely touches him, but it feels as if she is pressing his forehead. Knitting his brow he is about to open his eyes when her finger moves, running on a course in the center of his forehead. Opening his eyes she smiles while she continues to touch him.

"Miko."

"I have wanted to do that for ages."

"We should not dally longer than needed, others will become worried." He moves before her, burying his nose into her throat and inhaling the scent of her purity. "It will be delicious to take this gift from you."

**I hope that this new chapter and story come along better then the others… I have been thinking of just making one-shots. Since I have a habit of not finishing things maybe I could use those as practice.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again!**

**Disclaimer: Read first chapter!**

**Anyways… I know I take a long time to update. I always start a new chapter but then I have tests and homework… it all gets vary tedious. **

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Addy Eli**

**Chapter Two: Siblings of the Future**

They entered the small clearing silently, from her shoulder the wolf carried a small collection of hares, their feet tied to the others. No one noticed the Inu returning with more firewood as Kagome knelt by the fire to heat the water. Dropping the prey for her mother the wolf jumps up to the tree, her tail dangling down as she stretches onto the branch to sleep. Sango joins her sister-like friend, rubbing at her shoulder as Kagome finds the fat hares already cleaned and ready for cooking other than the hair.

"Are you sure you are alright Kags?" The slayer kneels beside her as Shippou comes to them from the house.

"Yeah, I have just been thinking… this place looks amazing… if I have my girls here I won't want to leave this place." She sighs. "I also don't see me naming my girls such simple names."

"Yes, you would find something about them to name them, Kai, Sai, and Nai does not sound like you Kagome." Shippou slumps beside the bag, grabbing a lollipop from the side pocket. "I bet they are false names."

"Indeed." The Inu states from behind the three. Her gold eyes shift to the wolf, whose legs and tail swing with the breeze. "We were told not to supply our real names."

"Why?"

"Because you name us based on what you think of us." Her nose turns into the breeze as she senses the return of the three males. Miroku being in the town close by acquiring food for their new location. "Kai and myself will be staying until you have delivered. To help protect you from any attacks."

"Have you been here before?" Sango hears the demons approaching. The Inu pup nods. "Kago is there a reason that the wolf is keeping her distance?"

"Because of the night I spent in the hot spring with Sesshomaru." She brushes the conversation aside lightly.

"You are incorrect okaa— young Kagome." The Inu murmurs as the wolf rolls from the branch to land on her feet and approach them. "She is still getting used to the Kouga from our time passing away and being able to see him again since our last spring."

"I had no idea…" Kagome smiles as Kai stops next to Sai. "Kai… I'm—"

"No. Don't I know you had reasons to be curious… Ji— Sai I need to get away for a few hours… hunting those weak little rabbits did nothing for my thoughts." The Inu nods, a silent agreement reached as the demons break the tree line. "Sesshomaru-sama, would you humor this one in a spar?"

"I find the request suitable… shall we find a clearing some distance from our present location?" Nodding they disappear in a whirl of dust from the wolf's feet lifting off. Kouga turns, his tail wagging as he gives chase to watch the battle. InuYasha approaches, resting near the fire with the women and Shippou.

"What have you been talking about?"

"Nothing really… Sai, how old are you?" Kagome pats the ground for her to sit with them at the light. "Do I have gray hair yet?"

"You look much as you do now, the only gray hair you might have is from trying to raise three separate demon pups at the same time." She turns the hare on the spit. "Shippou was a great help to distract the half-breed for you, and when she stopped falling for his tricks he and Kai got very close."

"What?" Shippou calls emerging from the large yellow sack behind Kagome. "Did you call for me Kago?"

"No Shippou… and no candy before you eat real food!" She snatches the lollipop from him as he pouts. "I said no… come sit here so I can keep an eye on you." He leaps into her lap happily.

"So Kago… about this whole situation…" InuYasha rubs at the back of his head.

"Don't worry InuYasha, you and Kikyo can keep rolling in the grass for all I care… but our daughter will know her father for all his strengths and weaknesses. You might as well go tell her what is going on, the others and I will be fine without you." Her anger flares to the hanyou.

"Kagome I don't want to leave your side… this has really opened my eyes."

"No it hasn't, you will run to her soon enough." Sai murmurs knowing that Kagome heard the comment. "Apologies Kagome, I should not insert myself into your conversation."

InuYasha stands, growling at the pup and heads for the woods. With his departure the women and kit sigh before pulling the meat off the fire. Dividing it up Kagome sets the kettles over the hot stones to boil the tea water. The battle in the distance echoed into the clearing, metal on metal, magic slamming into magic.

By midnight Kagome had curled into the bed in the house with Shippou pressed to her stomach and Sango sleeping on the cot against the opposite wall. Crickets play as the demons sit guarding the entrances. Closing her eyes she revisits the events in the hot springs with a certain demon lord.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal through the reed mat dividing the sitting room from the sleeping area, his body reacting on its own accord. His molten gold orbs close as he tries to make the effect disappear. With a wicked smile Sai turns from her father to the mat into the sleeping area, knowing what her mother was remembering.

"Milord… I might suggest that you know her desire for you."

"Silence."

"She is a strong miko, she has pure-bloods… save the hanyou whelp, who could not have been changed to the seed being tainted." Her fangs glisten in the night like a beast giving chase to fleeing prey. "She would make a fitting mate for the other lords not to deny."

"Why are you so silent?" Kouga rests a hand on his future cub's shoulder.

"It is hard for me to see you… so young and healthy since in my time you have been gone nearly a year."

"A year huh?" He sighs. "You has been leading the clan in my place while you decide if you can take over?"

"Ayame of the North… she was your mate. She also misses you deeply, howling to your spirit every night." Looking into the stars she lets a tear fall down her cheek. "She told me to get the pain from my system before committing to the tribe. I can hear her howl in my heart… it would not be fitting to call with that since you are alive."

"How did I die?"

"I am not allowed to tell you… mother fears altering the future if we give too much information."

"That's Kagome for you… fearing the destruction of the future…" The wolf prince chuckles, slapping the young wolf on the back. "You look so much like me… but I can see Kagome in you so well."

Through the trees eyes shifted from the young wolf to the house, aura's rolling for it in waves. With a wicked smile the beast turns and sprints through the forest to its waiting master. The message written and placed into the canister on its scarred chest. The beast emerges into a clearing scarred by battle to find a figure waiting for it, one that was not expected.

**A cliff hanger? Brings people back for more I hope.**

**If I drank coffee or soda for that matter I would probably be able to write much faster…**

**Pleasant Readings;**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
